


That California Hunt (Wincest)

by Jen_Jen67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Jen67/pseuds/Jen_Jen67
Summary: Dean and Sam were hunting in California, then one night changed the relationship of the brothers forever.





	1. Wincest

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest, don’t like it please don’t read.  
> This is my first Wincest/ first fanfic. Be nice but I would love to know if anything doesn’t make sense.  
> You can correct my grammar haha!

That California Hunt (Wincest)

Chapter 1  
Dean and Sam were on a hunt currently driving in Baby who is the 67 Chevy Impala to get to the SkinWalker murder in the town of San Clemente, California. Dean was rocking out to Bon Jovi singing, “Wanted Dead Or Alive,” at the top of his lungs, while smoothly driving Baby. Sam stares at Dean bitting his lip softly watching how the light hits Deans hair and how his lips move to the lyrics of the song and how his lips would feel on his own....Sam snaps out of his thoughts looking out the window blushing deeply praying to Chuck Dean doesn’t notice. Did he just think about his BROTHER lips?? And about kissing Dean?? What was up with him.. “Sam? Sammy?? Earth to Sammy??? Haha dude you zoned out?? What were you thinking about?? Why is your face red?” Dean looks at Sam and smirks. Sam stutters as he crosses his legs hiding his boner, “shut up it’s nothing!” Dean laughs loudly turning down the radio. “Come on Sammy you can tell me, who were you thinking about?” Sam gives Dean his famous bitch face, “seriously Dean it’s nothing, no one..where are we anyways?” Dean rolls his eyes. “Whatever man keep your dirty little secret... we just entered Dana Point we should be in San Clemente in about three minutes or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
“Ahhh smell that Sammy?! That’s what the beach smells like!!” Dean smiles brightly looking excited as he rolls down baby’s windows taking a huge sniff of the beach air. “Look how beautiful the water looks!!” Sam bites his lip watching his brother look excited about being by the ocean. Sam knew he was in trouble, these feelings he has for Dean aren’t normal. “Sammy I want a burger and pie” Dean randomly states. Sam rolls his hazel eyes. “You always want a burger and pie Dean, it’s who you are.” Dean continues to drive through Dana Point until they reach the boarder into San Clemente. “Here we are Sam. San Clemente California. Who knew monsters were even in sunny California.” Dean sighs and pulls up to this beautiful place with a bunch of trees, flowers, benches and a fountain. “Sammy what the hell is this crap?” Dean glares at Sam. Sam looks around sheepishly “it’s uh our hotel or whatever, I uh... wanted us to stay in a nice place for once and you said it yourself were in the beach town of San Clemente so I thought we should stay in style for once...?” Dean notices he’s been watching Sam’s lips every time he talks how round and perfect they are and the way Sam’s nose crinkles when he laughs and smiles. Dean snaps out of it when Sam roughly pushes him. “Dean did you even hear a word I said?” Dean looks at Sam and says, “Bitch” Sam immediately responds with, “Jerk” The boys pull up to the place they are staying, Dean takes one look at the name and looks at Sam saying, “Casa Romantica?!?!? Seriously Sam? Did you pick it or did Gabriel throw us into another one of his alternate universes?” Sam bursts out laughing. “No, no!! Haha I cant breathe. Dean it wasn’t Gabe I just thought this place looked beautiful and interesting that’s why I picked this place rather then a cheap motel, where we wonder what our lives have become.” He tries to control his laughter at the face expression of Dean and fails. “Alright alright stop laughing Sammy we’re here.” Dean stops baby taking off his seatbelt slowly getting out of the car a little nervous being in this romantic place with his Sammy. Wait... HIS Sammy? He called him that before but just then it sounded sexual.. what the hell was wrong with him?? Sam is his brother he can’t be attracted to him in that way and Sam surely isn’t attracted to him... Right? Dean puzzles over this while he and Sam gather their things and head to the front desk. As soon as they walk in they are hit with the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and the sweet smell of fresh made coffee. Dean’s stomach starts imitating a whales mating call so he quickly runs over to the cookies embarrassed and starts eating some to quiet down his stomach before anyone else hears it. Sam makes his way to the desk talking to the girl who’s name he notices is Jane. He smiles sweetly at her asking her for one room two beds. He doesn’t mind sharing a room with Dean but the thought of sharing a bed gets him all tingly below the belt and he tries to think about the case to calm his dick down so it’s not noticeable to anyone. He turns towards Dean who is still eating cookies. “Dean, man come on let’s go to the room set our stuff down then we can go find a burger place to eat and then maybe get some pie later. At the words burger and pie Dean turns around with cookie crumbs on his lips and smiles wide at Sam. “Finally an idea I love!” He slowly licks the chocolate and crumbs off his lip not knowing what that small motion was doing to his brother. Sam watches Dean wide eyed and in awe as he licks the cookies off his lips. Sam feels his dick growing harder and he slowly pulls his shirt down trying to cover himself and he turns around and walks outside before Dean can notice anything is wrong. “Sammy wait up!!” Dean calls after him. Dean makes it back out to baby and starts grabbing his crap to take into the room. “So Sammy where did you say the death was, the pier? I think after we eat we should head down to the pier and check it maybe chitchat with the locals try to find out what the hell happened here.“ Dean and Sam grab there things and start walking to their room looking around at the art, the trees and plants. When they get to the room 67 Dean has to point it out to Sam and give a goofy grin. “67 is my lucky number!” Dean remarks. Sam smirks and opens the door gasping loudly. “Oh... my...” Sam says quietly. The room is huge! The ceiling has bamboo on it and the beds are bigger then any bed they have slept on, the room has an indoor pool and a fireplace the bathroom has a shower and a hot tup bath. Dean walks in and whistles, “holy crap Sammy this is crazy. How much did it cost??” Sam turns to dean and smirks, “Don’t worry about it Dee.” Sam continues to unpack his things while Dean wonders around the room looking at everything when he gets to the balcony he steps outside and loses his breath. “SAMMY!!! Come look at how beautiful the ocean looks!!!” Dean yells. “Holy shit I have never seen the ocean this close or look this blue!!” Sam comes running outside pip-patting like a cat looking around eyes wide. “Woah!! Your right Dean it’s beautiful, it makes me want to go into it and swim around. Maybe after the case we can?” Dean looks at Sam who looks like he’s five years old again asking nine year Dean to get him some ice cream from the store. “Sure why not, we need to buy some swimsuits though since we don’t have any.” Sam runs back inside all excited, while Dean watches him bitting his lip wondering once again why he has these feelings for his younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After a quick clothes change into suits and ties. Sam and Dean are back in baby driving to a local burger place called “Burger Junkies” It’s far from where they are staying but Jane said it’s a good burger place so they decided to make a pit stop and try it out. Once they arrive at the place they park baby and get out of the car. They start walking up the the burger place well Dean runs because he’s so hungry. They go into the place and start looking at the menu. “Sam what do you think junkie fries are?” Dean asks. Sam shrugs, “I don’t know Dean how about you ask?” Dean walks up to the front where Jared is taking orders. “Hi uh excuse me what are junkie fries?” Jared looks up and smiles. “I am glad you asked Junkie fries are fries with our special sauce on them, they also have onions and melted cheese. They are super messy but they are VERY good” Dean’s mouth starts to water. “Those sound amazing!! Can I have an order of those and a double cheese burger with bacon lots and lots of bacon please.” He laughs. “Sammy what do you want? Sam who was checking out Deans ass snaps his head up blushing deeply hopeful that he didn’t get caught. He breathed in relief when he saw Dean wasn’t looking at him but Jared was and he blushed even deeper coughing. “ I uh can I have a cheese burger meal and a strawberry shake please?” Jared looks at Sam, then Dean curious to know the story but doesn’t say anything and just rings them up. “Your total is $13.75.” Dean pays for the food. “Thanks man!” Sam gets his shake and then they sit down at the tables waiting for their number to be called, finally the number gets called and Dean goes and gets the food sniffing in the smell. “Mmmm I love the smell of burgers and fries.” The boys sit down once again at the tables and divide the food and dig in. Dean literally moans with delight on how good it tastes. When Dean moans Sam bites his lip and continues to eat trying to focus only on his yummy food not on how hot his brothers moans sound. Sam has to admit the moans are fucken sexy but then the yummy salty food takes control and all he can think about is the food. Dean seems to notice his moans doing something to Sam, every time he moans Sam moves around like he’s trying to hide something. Does that mean Sam feels attracted to him? Dean pounders this while he eats and steals a sip from Sam’s shake earning a hardcore glare from Sam. Dean just brushes it off and smirks. “Come on Sammy sharing is caring.” Earning another glare from Sam. Once they finish the food and Dean stopped complaining saying, “I am so hungry I am going to die.” They decided to go to the pier where the killing happened and pretend to be FBI agents. Arriving at the sight of the killing they notice it’s blocked off and concerned locals are around wondering what’s happening. Dean reaches over Sam and gets into the compartment after putting in the code. He grabs out this metal box that contains every fake ID they have/ need. Dean pokes around the box looking for the FBI badges. “Come on you son of a bitch where are you??... ah here you are!!” Dean finds the current FBI badges and hands Sam his and he puts his in his pocket. Sam takes a look at his badge and laughs. “Agent Shinoda Agent Bennington really Dean?? And let me guess your “Agent Bennington” Dean laughs. “Don’t hate on them Sammy they are amazing rock and roll legends!” Dean looks at Sam as in to say duh!!  
“I know that Dean, it’s just a miracle that we haven’t gotten busted yet.” Sam sighs.  
“You worry to much, we aren’t going to get caught, even if we do we do what we did last time.” Dean puts his arm on Sam’s shoulder as a reassuring gesture. “Sammy I am your big brother I won’t let anything hurt or come and get you. I promise. I been protecting you since I was four years old. Shit I am not stopping now.” Being this close to Sam and even just touching his shoulder makes Dean’s pants tighten and he pulls his hand away before he ends up kissing his brother. On second thought, that doesn’t sound to bad of an idea... wait no Dean not here not in public focus on the case then when you get back to hotel romantic land you can maybe....  
“Dean I realize you been looking after me all my life but I am an adult now I can take care of myself!” He glances at Dean then looks away quickly bitting his lips because that look Dean is giving him is pure........... lust??? Is that lust he sees in his older brothers eyes?? Sam laughs to himself. It can’t be lust. No way Dean feels the same way he does. This is wrong I can’t be in love with my own brother. I am not! But deep down he knew he was. That’s the moment he knew he was in deep shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
Walking up to the crime scene was difficult. They had to pass concerned locals, police officers, the victim family and ambulance drivers. Every time they passed on they needed to pull out their IDs again so they could continue forward. Finally what seemed like a year they made it to the front and was face to face with the victim who was a girl looked to be about 22. She had black hair and tan skin. Her eyes are or used to be green. She had four piercings in each ear and a diamond necklace to match a diamond tattoo. Dean kneels down next to the victim who’s throat was ripped out which looked like it was cut by nails. Sam pokes Dean and points to this pile of what looks like orange fur and some goop of some kind. Sam and Dean who know a thing or two about things knew it had to be the skinwalker killing. Sam walks over to the family and friend who was with the victim named Erika and started asking what happened. Dean on the other hand started looking for other signs and maybe an idea where this skinwalker went and what it looks like. Dean walked up to Maggie the medical assistant and started asking her questions. “So Maggie, what kind of animal is this?” Dean asks sweetly. Maggie bites her lip softly playing with her lip ring. “Well Agent Shinoda it looks like it was a wolf of some kind which is super scary and strange since this part we don’t get wolves....” At that moment Sam walks over and looks at Maggie. “Hi miss I am Agent Bennington I see you have met and been talking to my partner Agent Shinoda, don’t worry we will find the animal that did this and bring answers to Erika’s death.” Both Dean and Sam smile the million dollar smiles. Maggie bites her lip harder. “T-tthanks you A-aaaggents” Maggie stutters watching them wide eyed as they walk away to talk among themselves. “So what do you think Dean?” Sam asks quietly. “I think it’s a damn skinwalker. Only problem is we don’t know what we are looking for we don’t know what this one looks like!” Dean bites him lip looking away stressed. Sam watches Dean. “Well we know it’s orange... and an animal once Maggie can id which animal that is...” Sam’s voice fades under Dean’s glare. “Okay that’s not much to go on but it’s something!” The ride back to the hotel was quiet not awkward just quiet they were both deep in thought. Dean was thinking about not kissing Sam where Sam was thinking about the case. Dean has an inner argument with himself over his feelings for Sam. Part of him know it’s wrong because they are brothers. The other part is telling him to kiss Sam to do all those naughty things Dean wants to do to Sam. The question is which part does he listen to?? They arrive back at the hotel or whatever you want to call it and they both get out of the car and head to the room. Sam says to Dean that he’s going to take a shower. That thought has Dean bitting his lip. Sam looks over at his brother who is currently bitting his plump sexy lips and he wants to know what they taste like but that’s crazy they are brothers and they are working a case. Dean seems to read Sams thoughts because he walks over to his brother pushing him up against the wall and slowly starts to lean in giving Sam time to push/ move away. Sam doesn’t push nor move away instead he leans in towards Dean, inch by inch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
Dean looks at Sam surprised that he’s not pushing him away. He decides to push his luck and continue leaning towards Sam until he feels lips, Sam’s lips. He’s kissing his brother and he likes it. He likes it so much. Sam leans towards Dean until he feels their lips touch he isn’t prepared for what his body does he pulls Dean closer pressing against Dean kissing him deeper. Sam feels Dean kissing back just as hard and they both know at this moment they can’t and they don’t want to go back to how things were. Dean’s body has the same reaction as Sam’s body did, he presses up against Sam grinding against him moaning softly. Sam takes the moment of Dean’s moan to explore the inside of his brothers mouth, feeling every nook and cranny of Dean’s mouth while Dean’s hands drag down Sams body going to his ass and squeezing it softly then smacking it. Earning a loud moan from Sam. They pull away for just a moment to stare into each other eyes judging if they should keep going or stop now while they can. They both choose the same thing. To keep going. Sam gets brave and switches positions pressing Dean up against the wall pressing and grinding against his older brother kissing and biting down his neck leaving marks which neither of them care. While Sam is doing this Dean’s eyes are closed his breathing becomes uneven he thrusts against his brother trying to find that fiction to help with his boner. His pants are way to tight and he needs to get them off. Now. But he can’t think straight while Sam his sweet Sammy is leaving hicky marks on his neck. “Sammy oh my Sammy!!!” Dean moans then Sam stops and pulls away bitting his lip. “ I am sorry Dean..I..” Dean stops Sam right there. “Sammy it’s okay. He laughs “I actually really enjoyed it more then I should..” he says while slipping off his clothes and reaches for Sams clothes “now it’s MY turn to show you how much It’s okay and I enjoyed it “ Dean smirks evily and Sam gulps nervous but very excited and turned on


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Dean pushes Sam onto the bed and then leans towards him again after all the clothes were taken off. He never realized or noticed how muscular his bother was and he enjoyed rubbing his hands down Sam’s stomach. He started bitting Sams neck sucking it softly leaving hickey marks while Sam moans loudly Dean starts kissing down his neck, to his chest, down his chest to his stomach. Licking Sam’s stomach then heading down to his hips bitting then roughly earning a loud moan and yelp of pleasure from Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Sam starts begging Dean to suck him and help him cum. Dean laughs watching his brother moan and beg him. “Sam, can I touch you?” Dean asks quietly. “Yes Dean” Sam says breathless “you can do what you want to me, please!” Hearing Sam beg him made Dean feel like he was going to explode he wanted his brother so bad but then again he’s only been with women so he wasn’t 100% sure how to do it...But Sam trusted him and he trusted Sam so they were going to make them work. “You know Sammy you are going to be the first guy I ever give a blowjob too, make cum and fuck.. Hell my first everything and I wouldn’t want any other guy to have these firsts with.” Sam looks at Dean with pure love in his eyes. “Dean I feel so honored to be your first in all this as you will be mine I am just as nervous as you are. As you said we will work this out. Dean, I am ready”. As Sam says he’s ready he leans towards Dean and starts kissing him. Dean straddles his little brothers lap thrusting against Sam’s hardened dick. “Damn it Dean blow me or take off your boxers and fuck me already!!” Sam demands. Dean laughs “well well look who’s a horny mess and demanding to be blown or fucked, what shall I ever do??” Dean’s voice deepens when saying this making Sam even harder. Dean seems to know this and smirks before he leans in kissing him deeply then moves away sitting on the bed by his feet. “You’re so beautiful Sammy.” Sam moans in response and Dean leans forward bitting Sams hips again and slowly moves down towards Sam’s throbbing dick with precum leaking out of it. Dean looks at little Sam which isn’t so little and then at Sam. He leans forward slowly licking Sam’s member unsure of what his reaction would be and Sam’s reaction. It was better then he could ever dream of. Everything was amazing. Sam’s reaction, his own reaction, even the taste of Sam’s dick and cum tasted better then he dreamed of.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Dean slowly starts sucking Sam’s dick moaning at the taste of it. He starts deepthroating Sammy not gagging. Dean sucks and licks Sam’s length. Sam bites his lip hard and moans loudly making squeaky noises full of pleasure his eyes rolling back into his head he grips the sheets arching his back gasping loudly. “Dean... fuckkk...DDDean!!!!” Dean gets even harder if that was even possible when he heard his brother moan his name. He continues to suck his brother playing with his balls sucking and kissing them oh so softly. “Sammy you gotta be quiet don’t want our neighbors to figure out what we’re doing, or do I have to handcuff and gag you?” Dean smirks. The thought about being handcuffed and gagged by his brother makes Sam close to his climax. “Oh Gosh Dean do it.” Dean smirks looking at Sam and how close he is to cumming just from his mouth. “Sammy if you act like this with just my mouth I wonder how you will react to my dick. Deep, deep inside you.” Dean watches Sam’s face get excited when he says this. “Damn it Dean stop teasing me and just fuck me already!!!”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
“Just fuck me already” was all Dean needed to hear he reached into his bag and pulled out condoms and lube. He slicked up his dick and his fingers. “Sammy I have to stretch you first this may hurt a little.” Dean then slowly put a finger inside Sam wiggling it around bitting his lip and the warm heat he felt. Sam moans loudly bitting his lip drawing blood. Starting to thrust against Dean’s fingers. “More Dean more!!!” Moans Sammy loudly. Dean listens to Sam and adds another finger then reaches down with his other hand to stroke himself to Sams moans and please. Sam starts rocking on Dean’s fingers at a quicker pace wanting more and wanting to hurry up and stretch himself out so he can have Dean inside him. Dean smirks enjoying watching Sam wiggle from his fingers. Dean slowly adds another finger digging to find Sam’s sweet spot. Sam bites his lip and thrusts his hips moaning loudly. “DEAN!!!!” Sam yells. “I think I just found the spot I was looking for Sammy.” Dean says while making the smirk wider. He pulls out his fingers looking at Sam. Ready?” He asks hesitantly. “I am ready.” Answers Sam with confidence. Dean laughs. “Naw I am going to tease you more. Dean leans forward taking his fingers out of Sam and replacing his fingers with his tongue. Sam jumps at the sudden wetness in his hole, and spreads his legs wider for Dean’s tongue to go deeper inside him. Dean wiggles around his tongue moaning at the taste of his Sammy. He is HIS Sammy no one else’s. Sam wiggles and moans grabbing the bed sheets seeing stars, “holy shit Dean!!” Sam moans thrusting his hips against Dean’s tongue just so he can feel it go deeper inside him. Dean suddenly stops and pulls his tongue out laughing when Sam whines in protest at the lost of the warm wetness that was Dean’s tongue. “Dean!!!! Please!!! I I... I need you Dean come on bro!” Sam bites his lip hoping Dean can hear the plea in his voice. “Aww does my Sammy want more?” Dean teases. “He can have more,   
I’m hard as a rock.” Dean gestures to his throbbing hard dick. “Good thing I am already to slip inside you and give you a nice hard fuck!” Dean winks flirtatiously knowing he’s driving Sam mad. “Damn it Dean!!! Just slip inside me and fuck me already!!!” Sam yells. “Mmm what language you have my boy. I might have to punish you for that” Dean’s voice gets all husky. “How about a spanking first for that language then a hard fuck.” Sam quickly nods his head in a quick motion. Dean laughs knowing that was going to be Sam’s answer. Sam looks at Dean bitting his lip hard tasting blood. “Now Sammy look what you did you made yourself bleed babe.” Dean wipes off Sam’s blood with his shirt. “Naughty naughty boy.” Sam starts to get irritated. “Dean are you gonna fuck me or am I going have to jerk myself off. You jerk.” Sam growls. “Bitch.” Dean quickly answers with then giggles. “Oh Sammy I am getting to that my beautiful baby brother. I am getting to the good stuff, I just need to tease you a little bit.” Dean sits up. “Okay sammy no more teasing I am to horny for this.” Dean grabs the lube and a condom putting the condom on first then lubing it up and lubes up Sam. Sam hisses at the coldness. “Sorry Sam, I know it’s cold.” Dean lines himself up to Sam. “Sam this might hurt a little, let me know if it gets to much.” Dean looks at Sam who he can tell heard nothing he just said because he’s to busy staring lovingly into his brother eyes. “Sam!! Did you hear anything I just said??” Dean asks. “Uh? Oh.. yeah. I did.. if it hurts tell you...” Sam blushed. “Good you were listening to me, I wasn’t sure because of that look of lust in your eyes.” Sam bites his lip blushing. “Dee stop teasing me.” Sam pouts. Dean bites his lip watching Sam pout it’s the cutest thing he has ever seen. Sam smirks and winks at his brother. “Only for you babe.” Dean’s heart starts pounding. “Oh I am your babe now am I?” Dean says” Dean winks. Sam nods quickly. “My bitch.” Dean laughs. “Hey!! Bitch is my thing!!” Dean then slowly slides himself inside Sam hissing and moaning at the feeling of tightness of being inside his brother. Sam giggles then moans loudly finally feeling his brother inside him, Sam spreads his legs wider not wanting to miss an inch of Dean. Dean stays still for a moment letting Sam get used to his length. When Sam nods Dean slowly thrusts his hips thrusting himself inside Sam. Sam moans loudly eyes closing and rolling inside his head biting Dean’s shoulder leaving bite marks. “De, Dean. Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Harder” Sam was barely able to make a full sentence but Dean knew what he meant. Dean thrusts inside Sam harder and deeper pulling his Sammy closer as he continues to thrust moaning at each bite Sam gives him and each time he hears Sam moan he moans close to cumming. “Now I have to find your sweet spot with my dick rather then my tongue and fingers.” Dean wiggles his eyebrows thrusting deeper inside inside Sammy his Sammy. “Let me know when I hit it” Sam moans loudly screaming Dean’s name when he feels Dean hit his spot the one Dean was looking for. “I found it!!” Dean says breathlessly. He continues to hit the spot over and over again. Sam is a moaning mess. He can’t even say complete sentences. Dean’s thrusts start to get sloppy he’s so close. “Sammy I am close I am going to cum soon.” Sam wraps his legs around Dean’s waist. “Mmm that’s Hott bro, I am close too.” Sam says quietly because he can’t think straight. Dean continues to thrust, he gives three more then he cums inside Sam moaning his name loudly. “SAMMY!!!” As soon as he hears Dean moan his name he cums long and hard. “Fuck!!” Dean smirks slipping out of Sam and laying next to him. “You can say that again.” Dean says. Sam laughs pushing Dean softly as to say “you nerd” dean pulls Sam close kissing the top of his head. “I love you Sammy.” Sam smiles brightly kissing Dean’s chest then his cheek. “I love you too Dee.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Sam and Dean soon fall asleep after they have sex. Sam wakes up first stretching out his muscles hearing his joints pop. He slowly sits up hissing when he sits on his ass. Then he looks over at Dean still asleep and he remembers everything and bites his lip giggling softly to himself covering his mouth to quiet himself so he doesn’t wake up his lover . His brother. He looks lovenly at his brother then he remembers the case and slowly and he means slowly gets up because he’s sore and heads to his computer not even bothering to put on his sweats. Sam sits at his computer and starts researching the case trying to find a motive to the kill and trying to find out who is next on the kill list. Sam gets so involved with the case he doesn’t realize Dean is awake until Dean pokes him scaring him and making him jump a foot in the air. “Dean!! Shit you scared the shit out of me!!!” Dean bursts into laughter. “Sorry Sammy!!! Didn’t mean to scare you babe.” Sam rolls his eyes. “So get this Dean, I think I found the victim pool. Erika wasn’t the only victim that had green eyes, black hair and was tan. See in other towns the victims were always the same. Age twenty-two green eyes and tan with piercings and tattoos. Always.” Sam looks up. Dean intakes a breathe. “Son of a bitch!!”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
“Son of a bitch!!!” Dean yells making Sam jump again. “That creepy son of a bitch snacks on poor innocent black haired, green eyed tattooed pierced twenty-two year old girls?” Sam nods slowly. “Looks like it. We have to find it before they find another victim.” Sam moves and whines at the pain. Dean looks at Sam and smirks. “A little sore today Sammy?” Sam blushes deep red. “Shut up Dean! It’s worth the pain.” Sammy winks. “You don’t regret it?” Dean whispers so softly Sam almost misses it. “No Dean I don’t regret anything. The kisses the blow jobs your tongue and letting you fuck me. I regret nothing. In fact I would do it all again in a heartbeat. I enjoyed every single moment we shared the last few days and last night. Last night was one of the best nights of my life Dean. Thank you.” At that moment the phone rings breaking the eye contact of the Winchester brothers. On the phone was Bobby Singer the boys father figure. Dean answers the phone. “Hey Bobby!!! How are you?” He puts the phone on speaker phone. “Hey Bobby!” Sam says. Bobby answers.”Hey boys, well I am still alive. How’s the case going in California?” Dean steps forward towards the phone. “Good! Glad to hear your alive Bobby! We don’t know what we would do without you. The case is going.. we found out it’s a skinwalker and that it likes twenty-two year old girls with black hair, green eyes, with piercings and tattoos. But we don’t know where it or they are or who’s going to be the next victim.”   
Bobby sighs on the other side of the phone. “Don’t be idjits and get yourself killed. If you need anything, I am just a call away!!” At the same time Sam and Dean say “Thanks Bobby! We appreciate the help! “Yeah yeah that’s what I am here for boys.” Bobby says then Bobby goes silent then says, “Maybe try asking around as tourists not FBI and see if you can get answers and try to crack down on this basterd, it’s no problem boys I am happy to help.” Bobby hangs up the phone.   
“I am glad he’s happy to help.” Dean says.   
“Why wouldn’t he be Dean? This is what we all do, you know. Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business.” Dean smiles. “Yes our motto. And it’s true we try.” As the day went on and the so did the research. The boys started getting tired at looking at screens and not coming up with solid evidence. Sam knew that any moment Dean would look over at him and say he’s bored and that they didn’t find shit. Sure enough Dean looks over at Sam and says,”Sammy I am bored and we haven’t found shit.” Sam laughs. “ what’s so funny Sammy?” Dean asks curiously.   
“Nothing Dee I was just waiting for when you were going to say that.” Sam’s lip twitches with the giggles. Dean thinks it’s adorable when Sam does that so he just stares at Sam and his lips. Sam knowing what Dean is doing. So he seductively licks his lips and bites them softly. Dean intakes a breathe and keeps staring at his Sammy. Slowly getting turned on by every lick and bite. “Damn it Sammy!! Your turning me on again!” Sam smirks. “Want me to blow you?” He asks innocently knowing he’s driving Dean mad. Dean shivers at the thought of Sammy repaying what he did to him earlier. “Yes.” Dean says quickly. Sam bites his lip. “Maybe later because I got a lead on the case, oops” Sam winks. “Damn it Sammy!!! Now i have to go jack off in the shower. bitch.” Sam giggles. “You’re welcome jerk. You better be thinking of me!!!” Sam yells after Dean. “You wish!!!” Dean answers back. Sam rolls his eyes and listens to Dean in the shower jack off moaning his name. His pants start to get tight he knows he should walk away or he’s going to burst in and join Dean in the shower. But he can’t move. He bangs on the door. “Dean hurry up and cum we need to do this case!!” Dean yells back. “Sam you know you can’t rush this shit!” Dean says breathing heavily. “Sammy help me out talk dirty to me. I am so close.” Dean starts moaning loudly. Sam leans against the door of the bathroom. “Sure thing bro. I would love to help you out.” Sam makes his voice smooth. “Imagine me in the bathroom with you moving my hand up and down your length while kissing and bitting your neck. Then I start kissing down your neck and your chest bitting and ducking my way down to your hips while continues to pump your length.” Dean moans from inside the bathroom. All Sam can hear is the pumping of Dean’s hand and him moaning, it’s turning Sam on. “Then I get down on my knees and suck you softly leaving kisses on your dick, play with your balls slowly.” Dean opens the door eyes half crazy. “Well then come in here and do it Sammy.” Sam bites his lip at this tempting offer but then remembers the case. “Sorry Dean, can’t remember we have the case.” Dean pouts cutely. “But I need my Sammy to help me out then we can go talk to the victim’s family.” Sam rolls his eyes debating on this. One side wants to throw dean down and fuck him hard and blow him until he sees stars and wants Dean to do that to him too. But the other part wants to just focus on the case and do all that to his brother later. Which side does he listen to???


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12   
Sam bites his lip still deciding which side of his mind he should listen to. Dean can see the conflict in his head so he steps forward. “Here Sam let me help you choose.” He presses his naked body against Sam’s clothed one. Sam intakes a breathe. “D...Dean we really should get into the case. We can do this later.” Dean smirks. “You say that but your body is telling me something else Sammy, do you know what it’s telling me? It’s telling me you want to do/ get done all those things you were saying while I was jacking off in the bathroom.” Sam closes his eyes listening to his brothers voice how deep and husky it is, shivering at the thought of having that mouth on him. Sam opens his eyes. “One time won’t hurt. I mean I don’t want you to be hurting when we talk to Erika’s family...” Sam winks. “I knew you were going to give in!” Dean says with excitement. Sam bites his lip. “Dean your the one who’s going to get pleasured. Not me.” Sam winks at Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit longer then the others. Brother on brother kink ;)

Chapter 13  
Dean looks at Sam surprised. “M..me?” Dean stutters. Sam rolls his eyes and laughs. “Yes Dean, you.” Dean shakes his head. “But why sammy? I am the one that needs to pleasure you.” Sam giggles softly. “Dean even the older brothers need to get pleasured once in a while.” Sam shakes his head rolling his eyes again. “Dean let me do this please. Then we have to get going on this case. Another person died.” Sam says sadly looking down. Dean looks startled. “Another girl died??? Damn it Sammy!! You let me get distracted and now someone else is dead. Damn it!!” Sam bites his lip. “Dean it’s not our fault we didn’t know where this skinwalker is.” Sam stands up feeling the sexual mood be broken and he goes over to his computer trying to figure out where the killing was and where the skinwalker will be next. Dean sits on Sam’s lap kissing him deeply. “We can finish where we left off after we find out where the vic is and where this damn skinwalker went.” Dean licks Sam’s lips bitting them softly earning a moan from Sam. “Come on Dean I am the one who’s supposed to be pleasuring you!” Dean just smirks at Sam. I am the older brother. I can do what the hell I want. Sam groans. “Dee please let me do this for you I can see how hard you are.” Sam gestures ers towards Dean’s lower region smirking knowing he did that. Dean slips out of his pants laying on the bed all spread out. “Do your worse Sammy, I can take it.” Dean winks. Sam goes over to his bag and grabs handcuffs. Dean’s eyes widen biting him lip super turned on now. “Sammy are you going to chain me up?” Dean asks with hope, so much hope you could hear it ooze out of Dean’s voice. Sam doesn’t say anything he just nods slowly. Dean moans loudly just the thought. “Now Dean you been super naughty! I need to punish you.” Sam smirks and handcuffs Dean to the bed. “How many times should I spank you Dean?” Dean’s eyes widen. “Holy shit I am liking dominant Sam. Where has he been hiding?” Sam handcuffs Dean to the bed taking off Dean’s shirt and straddling his hips grinding himself into Dean. “He’s been here the whole time. I just needed the right guy or girl to bring him out. Who knew it would be my own brother.” Dean laughs thrusting himself into Sam’s hips. “Yeah Sammy who knew, and who knew I would be in love with my younger brother.” Sam bites his lip wiggling his hips harder against Dean’s earning a loud moan from Dean. Sam goes into the freezer and grabs an ice cube. “What are you getting Sammy?” Dean says curiously. “You shall see Dee.” Sam answers. Sam walks back over. Sitting in front of Dean blindfolds him earning a groan from Dean and Sam drags the ice cube down Dean’s stomach having Dean gasp loudly pulling at the handcuffs. “Sammy!!! Ice!! Cold!! Fuck!!! Yes!!” Sam puts the ice cube in his mouth then leans towards Dean’s mouth purring the ice in his mouth. Dean eats it. “Sam please pleasure me!” Sam tightens the handcuffs. “Shh no talking.” Sam sticks his fingers inside Dean’s mouth to get them nice and wet. He then he sticks his fingers inside dean no warning. Dean screams with pleasure and starts thrusting his hips against Sam’s fingers feeling himself stretch out. “Sammy please can you fuck me now???” Dean begs. “Okay Dee.” Sam pulls his fingers out and lubes himself and slowly slides himself into Dean moaning with Dean. Sam thrusts himself hard into dean and rough not holding anything back. Dean moans and groans as he feels Sam hit his sweet spot over and over and over again making Dean moan loudly and causing Dean to bite Sam leaving marks, making Sam moan. “Harder Sammy HARDER!!!” Sam thrusts his hips harder and faster as Dean wraps his legs around Sam’s waist feeling Sam go deeper and deeper inside him. “Fuck Sammy I am going to cum I am going to cum right now!!!” Sam smirks. “Then cum Dean, you have permission.” Dean cums all over himself and Sam which makes Sam cum, Sam pulls out and snuggles with Dean comforting him. “It’s okay love, you did amazing Dee, I think my kink might be handcuffs and bitting! Thank you that was fun.” Sam winks and kisses Dean softly. Dean breathing heavy snuggles into Sam. “I agree. Amazing, hehe thank you babe. I love you Sammy and good to know what turns you on.” Dean laughs then kisses Sam back deeply. Sam plays with the handcuffs. “These worked amazingly maybe we should do this in the bunker back home.” Sam says seductively wiggling his eyebrows. “Yes!!” Dean says back quickly earning a laugh from Sam. “Sammy, what made you tie me up and use the ice? Don’t get me wrong I loved it but what brought that on?” Dean asks sweetly. Sam shrugs, grabbing Dean’s dick causing Dean to yelp with surprise. “I just wanted to try something new and be the dominant one for once. How did I do?” Dean answers quickly. “Amazing! Sammy amazing!! I am not going to be able to walk for a week!! But worth it. Totally worth it.” The brothers snuggle up naked under the blankets and fall asleep after they kiss each other goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
The next morning Sam and Dean wake up wrapped around each other naked and very sticky and sweaty. Sam wakes up first getting up slowly not wanting to wake up his brolover he slowly gets up groaning and hops into the shower then after that’s done and his teeth are brushed, he makes coffee and grabs his computer trying to see where this evil son of a bitch is. He glances over and dean and bites his lip seeing all the marks he made on Dean’s body last night. “So, Dee this case, do you think we will find anything today?” Sam asks quietly. “I don’t know Sammy, hopefully because while we were sleeping another person died. Same as the last one.” Dean glances over at Sam. Sam who looks distressed sighs loudly. “Damn it!! Why can’t we save these poor girls!” Dean looks up surprised at his out burst. “Woah Sammy we are doing the best we can, we’re going to talk to the locals and find all the information we can. Remember you said it yourself we can’t save everyone. We are trying our best love.” Dead hugs Sam. “I know Dean.” Sam nods. “It’s just hard when we get close or in the same town but someone else gets hurts or dies, it feels like we aren’t doing our job.” Sam bites his lip and sighs, getting his clothes out to change. “Well then Sam lets get dressed and breakfast on the road so we can save people! You know our family motto IS, Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business.” Sam rolls his eyes. “Yes Dean I know what the family motto is, dad used to say it fifteen times a day.” Dean bursts out laughing. “He really did.” Dean stands up already dressed. “Come one Sammy I am starved.” Sam stands up walking towards Dean. “Ready to go!” The brothers get into Baby and start driving around the beach town checking it all out, looking for breakfast. They came across a restaurant called Sugar Shack. Dean stops the car. “Sugar Shack, hmmm that sounds yummy. Want to go in Sammy?” Sam looks at Dean. “Sure, sounds... sugary.” Sam laughs. They get out of the car and head inside looking around. This guy comes up to them and sits them down. This cute girl with red hair and freckles comes up to the table. “Hi my name is Stacy I’ll be taking care of you today. Can I get you coffee, tea? Anything?” Dean winks at her. “Well hello beautiful, we would like some coffee please. Anything you suggest to eat?” Dean winks at her. Sam glares at Dean and this Stacy girl for flirting with his lover.  
Stacy doesn’t notice Sam glaring at her, she’s focused on Dean. “Well we have huge cinnamon rolls that are to die for. They are fresh. “ she bites her lip. “We will have one of those to start with, thanks sweets.” Dean winks as she walks away blushing. Sam glances at Dean clearly jealous. “You shouldn’t do that Dean...” Dean looks at Sam shocked. “I am sorry Sammy are you jealous is that jealousy I hear in your voice? You know I am in love with you not some chick!” Sam looks around the restaurant. “Dean lower your voice we will talk about this later! Alone! And of course I am jealous!!” Dean smiles giggling. “No need to be jealous, I am going home with you today/ night. Not her!” Just as Dean finished that sentence Stacy walks out with the coffee and the cinnamon roll. “Here you guys go. Two black coffees and a cinnamon roll! Do you want to order something else?” Dean just orders some bacon. “That would be all Stacy, thank you!” She walks away looking sad. Dean looks down at the roll eyes widen. “Holy shit. She wasn’t kidding! Look at it!” Dean giggles taking a sip of coffee. Sam laughs at Dean’s reaction. “That has to be the biggest one I seen yet!” Sam grabs his fork and digs in taking a bite. “Holy shit Dee take a bite! It’s amazing!” Sam takes another bite. “Mm boy would I love to eat this off of you Dean.” Dean chokes on his coffee. “SAM!!” Sam shrugs. “It’s true.” Dean takes a bite. “Holy you weren’t kidding Sam it’s amazing!” Dean says with his mouth full.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15   
After they eat a breakfast of cinnamon roll, bacon, coffee and Dean gets Stacy’s number after asking her about the kill and she doesn’t know anything, they get back into Baby and drives around looking for people who knew the victim. They end up on Del Mar street. “Sam, after this is over we should stay..” Dean bites his lip. Sam nods. “We should.. Dean let’s focus on the case for now then we can figure us out..” Dean stops the car turning towards Sam. “You want to figure us out? You want to be with me, in that way?” Sam nods slowly. “Yes Dean I truly do. I am in love with you.” Sam gets out of the car after they stop at Jacks Surf Shop where Erika’s friend works. “Sam I love you too.” Dean walks towards the shops door opening it wide for him and Sam. Erika’s friend Julie looks up. “Officers! How, can I help you?! Did you find out who killed Erika??” Sam smiles slightly at Julie. “We’re working on it. We will find out who did this.” Dean walks around the shop looking for any evidence. “So Julie has anyone weird or creepy come in when you and Erika were in here?” Julie looks over at Dean. “What do you mean officer?” Sam walks over to Julie. “I mean did anyone creepy or different come into the shop when you and Erika were here, and seem interested in Erika more then a usual person was?” Julie looks shocked. “Now that you mention it... this guy named Jacob came in looking for something he never really told us, he kept looking at Erika like he was checking her out but in a I am going to kill you if you don’t let me have sex with you kind of way. Know what I mean??” Dean hears the conversation and quickly walks over. “Yes we do, this guy Jacob. What does he look like? Is he from around here?? Have you seen him before?” Julie starts to look frightened. “You don’t think this creeper is the one who killed Erika is it?? I, uh. He’s taller, has brownish eyes and brown hair he’s balding even though he’s about our age, 23/24.” Sam writes this down. “Thank you, and we aren’t sure we are going to check it out. Did he say where he lived?” Julie shakes her head. “All I know is he’s visiting from a different city, he said he’s been here for three days already...” Dean puts his hand on Julie’s shoulder. “Don’t worry we will find this creep and bring him in.” Dean smiles and hands her his card. “If you think of anything let us know. Seriously anything even things that you would think aren’t important.” Julie nods. “Thanks officers I will.. oh wait that guy Jacob said he was heading to the beach back to the pier. I hope that helps!” Julie smiles softly. Sam nods. “Thank you, that does help. Take care of yourself and if he shows up again don’t hesitate to call, call us immediately.   
Julie’s eyes widen as she nods. “Thank you officer Agent Shinoda and Agent Bennington. I will!” Dean and Sam head back outside.”Jacob.. sounds like damn twilight, not that I watched them...” Dean glances at Sam. Sam laughs. “You so watched them and you know it.” Sam playfully pushes Dean. “Jerk.” Dean smirks stepping closer to Sam. “Bitch.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
The brothers pass by an ice cream place called “South Swells” Dean stops and looks in. “Sammy let’s go here, it’s ice cream bars dipped in chocolate and toppings of your choice.” Sam nods. “Sure Dean sounds great maybe they saw/ heard something about the case.” Sam and Dean walk into South Swells. The girls behind the counter immediately start paying attention as soon as the Winchester brothers walked in. “Hi welcome to South Swells, how can we help you?” Sam looks at the girls. “Hi we’re new in town and decided to come try it out. Anything you recommend?” Dean looking at all the toppings. “Dude they have capt crunch! And hot Cheetos?! And cookies?! Who wants hot Cheetos on ice cream?” The girls giggle. “It’s actually popular believe it or not.” Sam pulls out his badge flashing it to the ladies “Actually ladies, we are here to eat ice cream and ask you about the murder of Erika.” The girls faces get white and they start to cry. “ she was a classmate and a friend it we haven’t seen her in years, we can’t believe she’s dead, who, who would do such a thing to an innocent girl!” Dean grabs napkins handing them to the girls. “That’s why my partner and I are here. We are going to find this evil son of a bitch and bring him down.” The girls wipe their eyes and then go wash their hands. “Can we get you anything Agents?” The girls sniffle. Dean bites his lip softly. “So many things to pick from... I am going to be lame and pick vanilla with sprinkles... holy shit I sound gay saying it out loud.” The girls laugh. “No you don’t Agent! Most people men included order that, it’s our most popular one.” They make Dean’s ice cream bar, handing it to him. “Here you go Agent Shinoda, earning a thank you from Dean. “Anything for you Agent Bennington?” They look at Sam. “Uh yes I will also have vanilla but with captain crunch and sprinkles please, thank you.” They pay for the ice cream and then sit down at the table. The girls who are named Alex and Olivia come over to the table and sit down with them. “So agents you can ask away.” Dean looks over at Olivia. “When was the last time you saw Erika?” The girls look down. “Well” says Alex slowly. “We had a bit of a falling out years ago and she just added us back into Facebook and started talking to us again..” Alex looks down. Olivia grabs Alex’s hand. “Don’t worry these Agents will find out who killed her. Won’t you agents?” Sam and Dean nod. “Yes, we will, and we will arrest him.” As the girls get back to work and they boys finish up the ice cream thanking Alex and Olivia for the help, the Winchester’s exit South Swells walking around town deep in thought. “Sammy,” Dean breaks the silence. “How are we going to find this Jacob kid? He could be anywhere now. We don’t even know where he is staying..” Dean sighs heavily. “I know Dean, but we can’t give up, you’ve seen the people who knew Erika they are devastated about her death. We need to bring justice.” Sam grabs Dean’s hand squeezing it softly then letting go quickly. Dean bites his lip then frowns when Sam lets go. “Sam, you don’t have to let go, it’s okay to hold my hand. I don’t mind at all.” Dean winks. “Oh I know that.” Sam laughs. Dean stop walking and turns towards Sam. “Sammy you don’t know how bad I want to push you up against the wall and kiss you so deep you will see stars for weeks!” Sam bites his lip feeling his jeans tighten. “Then why don’t you Dean?” Dean looks down at Sam’s pants and how much tighter they are. “We have a job to do babe, maybe later..... if your good.” Dean says in a sexy deep voice making Sam moan softly out loud.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
As the guys round the corner they see a guy who looks like the creeper Jacob going into the restaurant Beach Fire, alone like a creeper. Sam hits Dean on the arm and points. “Dean! That’s our guy! That’s him!” Dean turns around quickly. “What?!? Sammy are you sure??” Sam nods quickly and starts jogging up to Beach Fire. Dean runs after Sam. As the brothers run in Jacob makes his way over to a table in the back where Sam and Dean see has two girls who look about 26. Jacob creeps his way over to the girls. Yes creeps. “The way this guy walks just screams creeper.” Dean whispers to Sam who laughs and agrees. They watch as creeper mcCreepy sits down with the ladies and starts chatting with them. Sam looks at Dean. “Either if he’s our SkinWalker or not we should get rid of him, no one that creepy should walk around earth.” Sam says laughing to himself. Dean looks sideways at Sam bitting his lip slowly. “Sammy let’s go gank him. He’s going to murder those poor girls!” Sam quickly looks at Dean in the eyes. “Dean we can’t just gank him! That’s going to cause panic and then the cops will come and it will just be a horrible mess. We trail him and then get him alone and then gank him.” Sam saying that earns a Dean Winchester famous eye roll. “Fine Sammy, only because I love you.” Dean says with disappointment in his voice. Sam bites his lip shivering slightly. “I love you too Dee.” Sam whispers while walking into the restaurant.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18   
The hostess named Becca, immediately started checking them both out when they walked in bitting her lip, who could blame her. “Hello there table for two?” She days as she blushes and bites her lip. Dean winks at her out of habit. “Sure Becca, two tables, but can we sit back there?” Dean points in the back where Jacob and the girls are sitting. “Sure thing handsome.” Becca flirts. Sam rolls his eyes behind Dean clearly jealous. Dean glances back at Sam grabbing his hand holding it. Becca glances at the brothers intertwined hands and sighs slightly, leading them to the table right next to Jacob and the girls. “You’re server will be right with you.” Becca says smiling slightly sighing and walking away. Sam glares at Becca as she walks away mumbling that Dean is his and she needs to keep her grubby paws away from his man. Dean seems to read Sam’s mind and starts laughing. “Sammy don’t worry, I have no interest in her.” Dean grabs Sam’s hands rubbing his rough hunter fingers over Sam’s. “You are the only one I want to be with, the only one I’ll ever want to be with Sammy, I love you, only you.” Dean blushes when saying it and watching Sam blush too. Dean coughs and looks down when the waiter comes up to the table. “Welcome to Beach Fire my name is John, I am your server today can I get you anything to drink?” John looks at the brothers noticing all the scars and cuts Sam and Dean have on them. “Uh two house beers please.” Sam says quickly. John writes it down nodding. “Coming right up.” John walks away. Dean sighs looking at Sam then over at Jacob and the girls. “Sammy we need to end this before he kills again.” Dean whispers. Sam nods. Suddenly Jacob gets up and walks by the Winchester’s heading to the bathroom. As he walks by the brother notice that he has a with coyote skin. A clear sign of a skinwalker. Dean hits Sam and points to the coyote skin, he moves around the silver knife in his pocket. Dean knows he’s going have to drive the silver knife threw his guys heart and head. He slowly and quietly stands up, not wanting to draw the skinwalker’s attention to his or Sam’s scent. “Sammy, I’ll be right back, I am going to check out the... uh situation. Stay here and help out.” Dean looks over at the girls. Sam looks at Dean. “Be careful babe.” Sam says earning a look from the girls next to them. Dean looks down blushing and giggles. “You called me babe.” Dean winks bitting his lip leaning forward towards Sam. “Well you are my babe, Dean.” Sam leans forward closing the space between them kissing his Dean deeply licking Dean’s lip making Dean moan softly. John picks that moment of al moments to come with the drinks. John coughs loudly. “Uh.. here are your beers.. are you two ready to order?” The Winchester’s pull apart with a sigh both blushing deeply. “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger no onions.” Sam looks at him surprised and Dean just shrugs. “I’ll have the lettuce wraps please.” Sam orders. Dean laughs earning a glare from Sam. “What? They look good Dean!” Dean laughs. “I didn’t say anything sammy!!” Sam laughs and rolls his eyes handing John his menu. Dean snickers handing his menu over. “Sorry babe, it’s just funny.” John walks away. Dean who is still standing up kisses Sam again and then strolls over to the bathroom where Jacob still hasn’t come out from. He slowly opens the door and is immediately grabbed and pulled into the bathroom and the lock clicks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Chapter 19  
Dean turns around and is hit on the head, all he can think is “well fuck.” As he’s falling to the floor. Dean is then thrown against the wall with a hand around his neck. Jacob looks at Dean in the eyes and asks him why he is following him. Dean answers. “Because your killing people fucker.”   
Jacob throws Dean on the floor kicking him hard in the ribs making him cough. “It’s fun. Are you the hunter that’s going to stop me?” Jacob laugh. “As if you could.” Dean slowly stands up punching him in the face while he was in mid sentence.   
“Bitch please we will stop you. We are the Winchesters after all.” Dean smirks as Jacob shows some fear in his eyes. “T-the Winchesters???.... shit...” Dean laughs st his reaction. “So you heard of us?” Jacob takes a step back. “Only stories... I didn’t know you guys were real!!” Dean pulls out a silver knife. “We’re real alright.” Jacob lets Dean go and tries to inch his way to the door, knowing he’s in a shit load of trouble. At that moment Sam walks in.   
“Dude Dean did you fall in?? Haha.” Sam stops seeing his brother/ lover bleeding which is hot actually but still alarming. “DEAN?! What happened???” Sam looks up at Jacob giving him a death glare making Jacob cringe with fear. “What did you do to him?????” Sam growls. “I, we, uh... are you going to kill me...?” Both Sam and Dean nod. Jacob runs towards the door opening it and running out. Dean throws a knife at Jacobs back inbedding it inside his back causing him to scream with pain. Dean looks satisfied with his throw. Sam looks at Dean, “dude he’s going to go out and people are going to see him with a knife in his back.” Dean shrugs. “So what they should know what a creep he is anyways.”   
Dean steps towards Sam smirking. Sam bites his lip. “Dee not here...” Sam swallows bitting his lip feeling his jeans tighten. As if Dean knows he glances down at Sam’s package smirking more. “Sammy you say no, but your body says yes.” Sam bites his lip torn, he knows they have to go after Jacob and also the foods probably at the table... but he wants his brother, and wants him bad. Dean pulls down his pants and wiggles his ass in front of Sam.   
“Sammy I’ll let you top.” Dean winks. Sam pushes dean into the stall, locking it. He quickly drops his pants pushing Dean up against the wall. “You’re going to get it now Dean.” Sam nibbles Dean’s ear causing his older brother to grind against him. “Easy tiger, you will get my dick, I’m just going to tease you a bit. “ Sam sticks his fingers into Dean’s mouth having him lick them. Then he drags his fingers delicately down Dean’s back making dean shiver with pleasure.   
Sam then slowly sticks a finger inside Dean biting his lip at the hot feeling. Dean moans loudly bitting his lip and slowly starts rocking against Sam’s finger. “Sammy!!! Fuck!!! Add another finger!!! Please Sammy!!” Sammy adds two fingers at once and Dean starts to see stars. He never knew how good it felt to have fingers inside him like this. Dean continues to moan and thrust against Sam’s fingers feeling himself stretch. “Ssammy please give me you dick. Please I need you inside me.” Sam bites Dean’s neck leaving marks.  
“Then beg me.” Dean looks at Sam surprised. “Please Sam please, please fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me scream your name! Please Sammy!” Sam pulls out his fingers then slams four in no warning causing Dean to moan and scream a little. “Beg more Dean, or you aren’t going to get what you want!” Dean pouts. “Sammy come on please. Please just fuck me already. I, I need you deep inside me I need to feel your dick in my ass. Please Sammy please!!” Sam wiggles his fingers pushing them as deep as he can inside Dean. “Naw, beg more.” Dean looks at Sam shocked. Sam giggles. “Just kidding big bro.” Sam takes his fingers out slapping Dean’s ass. “Mmmm it’s so juicy I just want to bite it. “Dean wiggles his ass as to say go for it. Sam gets the message and bends over bitting Dean’s ass causing Dean to moan. He then reaches into his pocket grabbing the bottle of lube he started carrying.   
He squeezes some out of his hand and starts coating his dick with him and Dean’s hole. Making Dean jump from the coldness. “Sorry babe I know it’s cold.” Sam continues rubbing it all over making sure there is enough for an easy slip in. After he makes sure of that he then positions his dick at Dean’s ass. “Ready boo?” Sam asks Dean. “Hell yeah Sammy.” Dean answers full of confidence bending over even more giving Sam a better view. Sam checks him out then focuses on the task at hand.  
Sam slowly slides inside Dean moaning at the warm heat his dick was hit with. He stops pushing in letting Dean get used to his size before he pushes inside more. Dean grips the wall breathing heavy moaning loudly. “Fuck!!! Yes!!!! MORE!!!” Sam thrusts his hips harder going deeper inside Dean he speeds up his thrusts making Dean moans and screams loudly. “Yes that’s it dean tell everyone how much you enjoy your brothers dick inside you tell them how it feels how good it feels. Moan, no scream my name Dean. Scream it!!!” Dean moves himself with Sams quick rhythms. “Sammy Sammy Sammy fuck yes!! I love my brothers dick inside me!!! Harder Sam harder!!!”   
Dean puts his hands against the wall to steady himself, his eyes roll back into his head. All the sex he had in his life this is the best yet. Dean moans and screams loudly. Dean feels himself get close to cumming. “Sammy, I am so close” Sam picks up the pace thrusting harder and deeper. “Hold on a little longer Dean. Damn you aren’t going to be able to walk.” Dean giggles. “Good, that means I got a good fuck.” Dean says breathless. Sam continues to thrust roughly into Dean bitting his neck and leaving marks all over Dean’s body.   
Sam hits Dean’s prostate over and over again making Dean scream. “Fuck Sam!!! Yes yes that’s the spot!!! Right there!!!!” Dean matches Sams thrusts closing his eyes. Dean closes his eyes seeing stars and feeling the burn, knowing he’s going to be sore. “Sam, Sammy.” Dean moans breathing heavy. Sam moans loudly and cums deep inside Dean causing Dean to cum all over the stall door. “Oops I made a mess.”   
Dean giggles. Sam stays inside Dean not wanting to leave. Dean turns his head catching Sam’s lips in a kiss, kissing him deeply. Dean kisses Sam back deeply nipping his lip. “Thanks Sammy that was amazing. I should let you top more.” Dean winks. “Yes you should.” Sam says.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Dean and Sam exit the bathroom fixing their clothes and trying to act natural. As if people don’t know what they just finished doing, they had it written head to toe. They walk back to the table and see that John just walked up with their food. “Thanks John.” Dean says making John jump.   
John looks at them and smiles knowing what happened. “Here’s the bacon burger no onions and the lettuce wraps.” John sets the food down. “Thanks John.” Sam and Dean say in sync. Sam sits down and starts eating. Dean tries to sit down and yelps with pain. “Fuck!” Sam coughs smirking. “That’s exactly what happened Dean.”  
Dean glares at Sam then laughs. “I gotta say I don’t mind.” Dean tries to sit down again. “Damn Sammy if I am this sore right now think of how I’ll be tomorrow.” Dean comments. Sam looks at Dean. “Does this mean you don’t want round two when we get back to Casa Romantica?” Sam asks kind of worried Dean would say yes. Dean takes a bite of his burger. “Man this is a good burger, and no of course I want round two, and three and four.....” Dean winks at Sam. Sam looks how Dean is sitting, which is half on his knees, half on the seat and leaning to the right. “Mmmm all those rounds Dean are you sure your ass can take it?” Sam winks. “I mean look how your sitting and that was just round one, I am just getting started.” Sam takes a bite of the chicken lettuce wraps smirking. Dean blushes. “I can take it Sammy.” Dean says while stuffing fries in his mouth.   
“Well at least we saved these girls.” Nods his head over to the girls that Jacob was sitting with. Dean moves around on the seat and winces bitting his lip giggling. “Sammy, I can’t wait until we head back to the hotel.” Dean eats some more fries and finishes his burger.   
“We shall see if you can take it.” Sam laughs evilly. “But your right at least the girls are safe, hopefully they stay like that.” Dean glances at Sam moving side to side trying to get a comfortable spot to sit. “Damn that was an evil laugh Sammy. Should I be scared?” Dean winks. “Always.” Sam answered. Dean shivers at Sam’s answers. The brothers finish up eating and pay. They walk back to Baby. Dean kind of waddles but he’s not complaining because it was amazing. Sam laughs at Dean, then quickly stops. “Look!!! Jacob!! Jacks surf shop!” Dean says as he pulls out his knife. Sam whips Yes his head around looking at Jacob pulling out his gun with silver bullets, checking the safety, then hiding it back in his pants. Dean watches and laughs. “ I should be in your pants not the gun.” Sam smirks then bites his lip adjusting his pants slightly. “Dean not the time.” The brothers quickly run over to the surf shop trying to catch Jacob before he catches their scent. They make it to Jack’s and they look into the window.   
They see Mr. McCreepy in the back wrapping his bleeding shoulder. Sam notices the knife on the floor a few feet away under a table, he quickly points that out to Dean. Dean slowly opens the door to the shop signaling to the employees to be quiet and not draw attention to them. Dean sneaks over to the cashier and the customer she’s helping and whispers while flashing his FBI badge, “follow me to safety.” They quietly and quickly follow Dean outside. Dean keeps sneaking in and out jacks surf shop bringing out people to safety.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
While Dean is saving people Sam goes around the building looking for another door inside, when he finds one he slowly opens the door and peaks inside. He sees where Jacob is and where Dean is slowly saving people. Sam inches his way inside. He takes out his knife and holds in his right hand while he uses his left to help him inch across the room. He and Dean make eye contact and they both nod once. Damn nods confirming he has his eye on Jacob, Dean nods confirming that all the people are out of the store safely. Once everyone is safely out Dean slowly takes out his knife and inches his way closer to Jacob.  
Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sam crawling on the floor. Dean giggles to himself watching his moose like brother inch his way on the floor, it looks funny. Sam happened to be looking at Dean and tilts his head as to say “what are you laughing at?” Dean shakes his head and mouths, “I’ll tell you later.” Sam nods wondering what he was laughing at then shrugs. Focusing on the task at hand. Jacob looks around the shop noticing it’s quiet... to quiet. Dean and Sam quickly and quietly hide while Jacob walks around the store checking the doors seeing they are locked and covering the security cameras. Jacob slowly creeps around the shop trying to find a way out. When he doesn’t see a human way out he takes off his clothes making Sam and Dean look away in disgust and morphs into his “dog form” which is a black and white dog with bright yellow eyes. Jacob crouched down growling at Dean and Sam. Dean whistles, “Here doggy doggy.” Dean laughs. Sam glances over st Dean. “Really Dean? You have to tease the skinwalker? Really?!” Dean shrugs. Jacob pounces onto Sam pinning him to the floor trying to bite and scratch him.  
“SAM!!!” Dean yells grabbing his knife and tackling Jacob to the floor. Sam gets up not noticing that his clothes are ripped and falling off in pieces of cloth. Dean notices, bitting his lip then refocuses on what he’s doing. Jacob punches Dean hard in the face making him stumble backwards. “Son of a bitch!!” Dean yells holding his bleeding and probably broken nose. “Fucken basterd!” Dean shoots Jacob in the thigh with a silver bullet causing him to scream. Sam gets up walking over to where Dean and Jacob are pulling out his gun and knife. “Now it’s Jacob right? Jacob nods once. Dean ties him up with silver robe. “Ooo kinky gonna punish me?” Jacob laughs sickly. Dean punches him in the face. “Shut up sicko!” Sam looks around making sure all the cameras are covered. Seeing that they are he sticks his knife into Jacobs leg twisting it. “You think it’s funny?! Jacob screams bitting his lip. “You ain’t gonna make me talk hunters!!” Jacob snarls. “We shall see.” Sam snaps back.  
Dean pulls Sam away and puts his hand on his shoulder leaning in closer then a brother should lean towards us brother. “Sammy, don’t worry we will crack and kill this son of a bitch. Let’s have some fun while we’re at it.” Dean winks at Sam. Sam bites his lip and then coughs. “Not the time Dean!!” Jacob seems to sense/ pick up on the brothers relationship. “Awwwww are you two gay lovers??” Jacob smirks earning a punch in the face and a stab of the knife. “Shut the fuck up asshole.” Dean growls.  
Jacob smirks. “Aww you two are!!!! How so fucken adorable. Gay hunters working cases together.” Dean grabs his knife and cuts deep into Jacob making him scream in pain. “I. Said. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Asshole!!” Dean continues to cut deeply into him until Sam stops him. “Dean!! Stop!! We need him alive to question then we can kill this dick.”  
Dean mumbles some choice words, making Sam sigh and smack him. “Shh Dean! You will get to kill him, just not yet. We need information out of him first.” Jacob sitting there like the creeper he is just smirking and laughing at this exchange. Dean walks away for a moment collecting his thoughts. Jacob smirking. “Aww I think I hit a nerve with him. Poor baby go cry to mommy.” Sam cuts off Jacobs finger making him scream in pain. “Fuck off him creep!!!!” Dean watches in awe as his Sammy tortures this skinwalker. Sam puts the knife up to Jacobs throat. “Now why did you kill those girls? Are you working for someone??” Jacob bites his lip taking a shaky deep breath. “Because it’s ..” Sam interrupts him. “I swear if you say because it’s fun I’m cutting all your fingers off and your toes.” Sam says fiercely. Jacob’s eyes widen and he starts sweating nervously. Stuttering because he senses that Sam isn’t playing around. He glances at Dean who has the biggest smirk on his face while watching them.  
Jacob glances nervously to Sam then Dean back to Sam. “I.. uh... they wouldn’t talk to me or even grab a drink with me...” Dean walks over and punches him hard. “So you kill them?! You kill these innocent girls??? Because they won’t talk to you?! Creeper alert!!” Jacob licks his busted lip. “You guys don’t have that problem you are.. uh.. good looking. Me? I wasn’t gifted with the looks, like you were.” Jacob answers sarcastically. “So you kill them?” Dean and Sam ask together. Jacob slowly nods finally getting how fucked he truly is and that they are going to kill him. “I’ll stop!!! I promise!! Don’t kill me?? Please hunters don’t kill me I’ll change!!” Jacob starts to beg. “Pathetic. Look at him beg Dean, just pathetic.” Sam says. Dean winks at Sam, “do you want to or should I?”


End file.
